


The Boy With The Vanilla Feathers & The Boy Born From The Wind

by alienenby



Series: homestuck monsterkids au that doesnt have an actual title bc im terrible [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, FTM Dave, FTM John, Harpy Dave, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Wind Nymph John, mmmaybe? probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/alienenby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka long-ass title meaning "gay johndave monsterkids"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Vanilla Feathers & The Boy Born From The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIRL WHERE U AT

You huff, clouds forming from your breath. It should not be this cold already. It’s just like… November. Um. Anyway.

Where is Jade? She was supposed to meet you like ten minutes ago. It’s freezing out here, and you aren’t too keen on waiting out in the cold for much longer. You check your watch again.

“Fuck, shit, balls, and cock!” a voice practically snarls somewhere behind you, and you glance back to see a harpy – teeth chattering worse than yours and feathers ruffled – grumbling into a cell. “Goddamn, Rose, where the fuck you at? I know you got your phone and I know you ain’t dead. I ain’t waitin’ here much longer – it’s fuckin’ freezin’!” The harpy hangs up, stuffing the phone into a pocket on the huge hoodie-vest-thing. You sigh, regretting how _nice_ you are. You unwrap your favorite, bright blue scarf from around your neck.

“Hey,” you say to the harpy, holding the scarf out. The harpy squints at you with pale eyes, and you realize – as the light reflects red in the pupils – that this harpy is albino. “You wanna borrow my scarf? You’re shivering worse than I am.”

“I could make a douchey comment about being a man and not needing your charity, but I’m so fucking cold I think my tail feathers have actually snapped off at this point,” the harpy says, taking your scarf and wrapping up in it.

You lean to the side, catching sight of aforementioned tail feathers, still in one piece. You crack a grin as you straighten up. “Nah, I think you’re good.” You get a look, and you think you may have stepped too far, until the stranger cracks a grin, too. “My name’s Egbert. John Egbert,” you introduce yourself, holding out a hand to shake.

“Okay Egbert, John Egbert, my name’s Strider. Dave Strider,” Dave says, taking your smaller hand in his talon, shaking firmly and grinning wide, revealing sharp teeth. “Thanks for the scarf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague reference


End file.
